Valentine Chocolate
by cloudsallaround
Summary: Nagihiko helps Amu make Valentine chocolate, but who's it for? Late Valentine's day fluff. NagixAmu


A/n: Sorry this is late! And yeah. Just. Act as if this year's Valentine's day wasn't on a Saturday, because this fic doesn't work if it's like that xD  
**D**isclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! or any of its contents.

Words: 3,027  
Pairing: **N**agi**/A**mu (Age 12/11)

Wordlist:  
Iiyo: okay  
-chan: honorific usually used for girls, but also as a term of endearments (for both genders). It can also be used for family members  
-kun: honorific usually used for boys, but is also used for lower ranks (both genders) in organizations.  
Ne: hey  
Mata ashita – see you tomorrow

Much thanks to **Wimn** for correcting me on the honorifics!

* * *

_February 13__th__._

"Nagihiko!" the new Jack jumped lightly as suddenly his name was called and he looked up to find pink hair and a laughing face, "are you any good at cooking?"  
"Amu-chan," he smiled, "you startled me. What do you need help with?"  
"I want to make some chocolate bonbons for Valentine's day, but I'm sure I won't be able to make it on my own, Yaya's sick and Rima doesn't want to help out!" Amu sighed.  
Nagihiko's eyes softened. _Amu-chan's really cute.._"Iiyo, I'll help out." He replied.  
"Really? Yay!" Amu cheered, "where should we make them?"  
"The school kitchen should be free today, right?" Nagihiko offered.  
"Ah, that's right! I used those with your sister last time, too!" Amu said, before smiling wishfully, "Ah, they were really delicious, those cookies..."  
"Then, I'll meet you after school?" Nagihiko asked.  
"Yes, please! Come on, we should get to class! Let's walk there together."  
Nagihiko laughed, "Yes, yes."

* * *

_After school_

"Amu-chan? Are you ready?" the new Jack tilted his head sideways as he watched the girl scramble for her things.  
"Ah, yeah! Just wait.. one.. minute!" she answered while trying to close her bag, which was almost bursting out of its seams with its contents.  
Nagihiko chuckled at her, gently moved her hands from her bag and closed it with ease, "let's go?"  
"Yeah," Amu laughed, "let's go."

* * *

They walked through the corridors of the school while chatting happily, and going the exact opposite way of the other students, who were dying to get to the entrance, get their shoes and head home.  
Soon, they saw a sign with the word '_kitchen_' on it hanging above a door, and Amu pointed at it, since Nagihiko 'had never been there before', "There it is!"  
"I see." Nagihiko smiled. He'd let Amu guide him to the kitchen, because as a boy, he didn't have Home Economics, and didn't have any reason to know where the kitchen was.  
They walked in, and Amu twittered around the room to point out where and what everything was, and Nagihiko just kept nodding gently. He already knew all this, but she didn't have to know that.  
"Then," Amu suddenly stopped, turned, and looked at him, "are you ready to get started?"  
"Yes," Nagihiko answered while laying his bag on one of the tables, "do you have a recipe, or are we just winging it?"  
"Ah, I have a recipe in my bag! Mama gave it to me this morning," Amu said, and rummaged in her bag, "here it is! Do you want me to read it out loud, or do you want to read it yourself? I already read it earlier, and I brought the ingredients I wasn't sure they'd have here, too."  
Nagihiko held out his hand, "I'll read it myself, so will you get the instruments needed? Ah, and did you bring cocoa powder or a chocolate bar?"  
"Chocolate bar." Amu quickly said, before she handed him the paper, and his eyes scanned it while she searched the cabinets.  
"Okay," he began, with his eyes still on the recipe, "we'll start with making the chocolate small by chopping it with a knife.."

* * *

"Nagihiko, you're really good at this, aren't you?" Amu said, while pouring melted chocolate into awaiting heart-formed cups, "You're as good as Nadeshiko!"  
"I learned a lot from my sister." Nagihiko said, bad at ease. _If she were to find out..!  
_"Is that so? You must've gotten along well, then!" Amu continued the subject, and Nagihiko subtly gulped, "Y-yeah, we did. You and your sister get along as well, though." He answered before he swiftly turned the subject off him and 'his sister'.

"I guess so," Amu said, as she and Nagihiko shoved the tray with heart-formed chocolates into the oven, "She can be irritating, though. Some days, she'll hang on you, and doesn't want to let go at all!" she sighed, and Nagihiko laughed, before asking her something with strained ease.  
"Ne, Amu-chan. Who are you making the chocolate for, anyway?"

Amu nearly dropped the spoon she had been playing with, and turned bright red, opting to wave her hands in front of her face. "W-w-w-w-w-w-who I wonder? T-t-that's a very good question!" she squeaked, "S-so good.." she stammered, while thinking _oh god oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgod what now??!_¸ "that I don't know the answer?" she ended hesitatingly. _Idiot. I. Am an idiot._

"I…. see." Nagihiko replied to her nervous little speech. _I wonder if it's for Hotori-kun? _At this thought, a hint of sadness flashed across his eyes, but it was gone before she could see it.  
"Then.." he said, deciding it would be best to change the subject, "would you like to clean up while it's in the oven?"  
She nimbly nodded, and they set to work.

* * *

"Uwaah! It looks delicious!" Amu exclaimed as she opened the oven and removed the plate of bonbons.  
"It's smells good, too, doesn't it?" Nagihiko asked, standing next to her, and Amu nodded happily, "Yeah! I wonder if it'll taste good, too?" she then wondered out loud.  
Nagihiko smiled, "I guess we'll never know."  
Amu looked up at him, but did not notice the sheen of sadness in his eyes. "Eh? Why is that?" she asked, before she realized something, and stared at the floor tiles. "Y…yes, I guess so."  
"Then, are you going to pack it here or at home?" Nagihiko asked her lightly, and she raised her head.  
"I'll take it at home, because I already have the ribbons and everything," she said, "how about Nagihiko?"  
"Me, too," he smiled, "I'll get some boxes to put it in for now, then. I'll be right back."  
That said, he left the kitchen, and Amu slid to the floor with her head in her hands.

* * *

Somewhere down the hall, someone else felt like putting his head in his hands, too.  
Nagihiko sighed and resisted the urge to pull out his hair as he walked to the storage room to get two boxes. This wasn't going well. This. Was _not. _Going well at all. If he had to act as if he didn't care about whom she liked and who she was with any longer, he was going crazy! _This is bad, _he groaned, _I should tell her. I _have _to tell her! _He carelessly opened the door of the storage room, made his way through the room, grabbed two boxes to put the chocolate in, and was outside again, all without thinking about it. His entire head seemed to be occupied by the pink-haired Joker, and all rational thought had taking its charming flight to the Bahamas, where it was enjoying its well-deserved –and self proclaimed- vacation.  
_Tomorrow. He would tell her tomorrow. _That decided, he slowly made his way back to the kitchen and his object of musings.  
_Tomorrow.  
_**But for now, she was oblivious.**

* * *

Amu was staring the life out of the chocolates, and for some reason, felt like poking them. Deciding it was better not to, she chose to bang her head on the work topinstead, trying to clear her mind. One problem: _it wasn't working.  
_Amu groaned pathetically and nursed her abused head. _When should I give it to him? Class? _Amu's head shot up, mortified. If she gave it to him during class, and he rejected her.. she shuddered lightly. _At the Royal Garden's out, too. Everyone would surely make a fuss. Then, his shoe locker? _Amu thought about that one. He had told her he had gotten Nadeshiko's old locker, so she could find it, but she'd have to do it on her own. Rima would kill Nagihiko if she found out she liked him! _Okay, I'll just stay behind a bit after the meeting, then I'll put it in the locker when everyone's gone.  
__..but if he's gone home by then, too, won't he only find it the next day? _By now, Amu felt like screaming. _AH! I don't CARE anymore! I'll just do it! Problems? None!  
_At that moment, Nagihiko came back in, two dark red boxes in hand.  
**But for now, he's still oblivious.**

* * *

February 14th.

"Well then, that's it for today's meeting." their King concluded, "And, let's see.. Today.." he thoughtfully traced his finger across a list, "Ah, it's your time to clean up today, Amu-chan," he blushed lightly at this, "Fujisaki-kun."  
Nagihiko inwardly cheered. _Now I can give her the chocolate without everyone looking!_

"I'm a bit glad Yaya's out sick today," Amu said, laughing a bit guiltily, "she always makes a bit of a mess with cake crumbs!" she finished, and Nagihiko laughed with her.  
Tadase cut into their laughter gently, "ah, I'll help you two, by the way, because I'd like a word with Fujisaki-kun afterwards. Is that okay?" he looked at Nagihiko, and saw a flash of disappointment flit across his face, before he smiled and consented.  
"It's okay with me, but of course we'll need Amu-chan's permission, too, right? Amu-chan?"  
"Eh? My permission? No way!" Amu stuttered, waving her hands in front of her face, "I don't mind at all, Tadase-kun!"  
"Then, I'll be intruding a bit," he smiled sweetly, "let's do our b—"  
"..Rima will help, too. Papa is coming later, anyway." Rima interrupted him swiftly, and he stared at her for half a second with a startled expression before his smile returned.  
"Well, the more, the merrier, right?" he said, "let's do our best, then" and this time, he _could _finish his sentence.  
"Amu, let's go get the broom." Rima said, and pulled a confused Amu with her.

* * *

"Well, then, everyone, thanks for your hard work!" Tadase said, as he smoothed out a last paper.  
"Thanks for your hard work!" Amu said, before she and Rima excused themselves, "and see you tomorrow!"  
"See you tomorrow." Rima said, and stared hard at the two boys, who both seemed slightly bad at ease with her brown eyes scrutinizing them, _calculating _them.  
"See you tomorrow!" Nagihiko said, while Tadase waved and told them to have a safe trip home.

* * *

Amu was lurking around at the lockers, while lightly chatting with Rima, who was leaning against a wall. After some time, silence fell.  
"I'm going home okay, Amu? Papa's waiting outside." Rima finally said, and Amu startled.  
"Eh? Ah, okay! See you tomorrow, 'kay?" Amu waved at her.  
"Okay. Mata ashita. Be sure to go home soon, got it?" Rima looked at her semi-sternly.  
"I got it, I got it!" Amu smiled, "I'm going home in a bit! Just need to do something first."  
Rima looked pensive for a moment, before her face turned neutral again, "…byebye." she said, and waved lightly while walking away.  
_Please, please, _please_, don't let Rima've found it out!_

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Royal Garden, Tadase and Nagihiko stood opposite of each other.  
"Fujisaki-kun." The King of the Royal Guardians looked at the Jack seriously.  
"Y..yes?" said Jack replied, a nervous look on his face; _what was this about?  
_"You should know.." Tadase slowly began, "..that things.." he thought about he was going to say before he continued.  
"You should know that things aren't always how you think they are." he then said, with a weird, unreadable look in his face.  
"..huh?" Nagihiko intelligently said, slightly tilting his head sideward, "What do you mean with than, Hotori-kun?" He asked his King.  
Tadase just stared at him with that look on his face, and resolutely cleared his throat.  
"That is all, Fujisaki-kun. You may leave now." He said, and lightly began pushing Nagihiko towards the door.  
"I'll go, I'll go! But, Hotori-kun, I still don't understand what you mean with that." Nagihiko walked to the door on his own and opened it.  
"You'll get it when you need to." Tadase said, suddenly feeling a bit like the Founding King.  
"One hint?" Nagihiko requested innocently, and Tadase sighed.  
"'What is able to be anything you want?' Is what I'm talking about." He said, feeling more and more like the mysterious Amakawa Tsukasa.  
Nagihiko sighed, too.  
"I guess that'll be all the information I get. Then, mata ashita." And the door closed behind him as he made his exit.

Tadase made his way to the table and sat down on one of the chairs, when he heard someone approach.  
"Good work, Tadase," the Founding King said, while lightly clapping his hands, "but, you can be more dramatic than that, you know. Don't just sit around there." His eyes suddenly a mischievous gleam, "'Oh, woe is me! For I have just lost my first love to someone else!" he exclaimed with a dramatic gesture. "Come on, say it! You know you want to." He winked at his nephew.  
Tadase jumped up, "No. No, no, no!" He started repeating the word faster and faster as his uncle stalked over to his side with a big grin on his face.  
"Say it!"  
"N-NOOO!"

* * *

As Tadase was being humiliated beyond belief by his dear uncle, Amu was trying to magically open Nagihiko's locker and float the box of chocolates into it, all with her very intense stare.  
Unfortunately, that didn't seem to be happening anytime soon, and Amu was in a hurry, so she opted for using her hands instead.  
_I can do this. I. Can _do _this. Icandothis.  
_Amu's hand inched forward to open his locker.  
"What are you doing, Amu-chan? At my locker, that is.." Nagihiko smiled.  
"Na--..Nagihiko!" Amu stuttered, before she quickly rearranged herself to look remotely calm -of which she wasn't sure that was going to work-, "What are you doing?"  
"I was just going home, talking with Hotori-kun didn't take that long."  
"I.. See.." Amu breathed, and stared at the ground. _Had he seen her?  
_Nagihiko laughed, and Amu looked up at him.  
"Do you want to walk home together, Amu-chan?"  
"Ah, okay!" Amu brightened.

_I couldn't put it in his locker before he came.. And I'm too nervous to give it now! Argh! I'll just eat it at home with Ami!  
_As they walked together, they chatted about idle subjects, both not revealing to the other how disappointed they were with themselves for not mustering the courage to give the chocolate to the other.

"And this is where we part, Amu-chan," Nagihiko said to her while he stopped, causing her to pause as well, "have a safe trip home."  
"Y-yeah." Amu muttered softly, before she pushed an unreadable smile on her face and waved at him.  
"Byebye. Mata ashita. You have a safe trip home, too."  
Nagihiko looked at her, before mentally sighing.  
"See you tomorrow," he smiled, and waved at her back as she walked up the hill away from him.

* * *

Nagihiko sighed. _Why didn't I say it? _The moment had been _there_! Well, okay, it hadn't been there _yet_, but he could've made it easily. He felt like hiding his head under his pillow and never coming out.  
'_What is able to be anything you want? Is what I'm talking about.'  
_..and what was the King doing in his head at a bad time like this?!  
_More importantly, what had he meant? Something that's able to be anything you want.. _Nagihiko thought, standing still on the pavement where Amu had left him.  
_Mou, Hotori-kun's starting to take after his uncle more and more.  
_-Nearby, a Kiddy King and his uncle sneezed-  
Suddenly, his eyes widened.  
_Something that's able to be what you want: Joker! And not just any joker; Amu! What kind of idiot am I?!  
_"A--!"  
He was looking down, and therefore did not see the girl coming.

* * *

_Idiot, idiot, stupid idiot! _Amu felt like pulling her own hair out in frustration and disappointment with herself. _Why didn't I say it!?? I'm such a coward!  
_She walked up a big hill that led to her house.  
_Why didn't I say it! What's there to lose, anyway? _Her eyes widened, _what's there to lose? Nothing, right?  
_And Amu turned around and ran.

* * *

"A--!"  
"Nagihiko!" she breathed, a bit tired from the fast run_.  
_She looked at him with determined eyes before she stood on her toes and gave him a small, quick kiss on his cheek, causing him to turn a rosy-red.  
"Will you.." she began.  
_Come on, stupid me! Don't give up _now_!  
_"Will you be my valentine!" She blurted out, and pushed her cheerfully decorated box of chocolate to him, blushing madly herself, and looked sideways to the passing cars.  
Nagihiko, having recovered from his brief but successful career as tomato, gaped at her, before he smiled widely.  
"Only if you'll accept my offer, too" he grinned happily, as he fished a elegant-looking box of homemade chocolate out of his bag and offered it to her. "Will you be my valentine?"  
This time, it was Amu's time to gape, but she mentally slapped herself awake from whatever zone she had been occupying, and she accepted the box from his hand.  
"Okay." she muttered, suddenly embarrassed.  
"Hmm? What is?" Nagihiko hummed gently.  
"I'llbeyourvalentine." Amu said quickly, before her face turned even redder.  
Nagihiko smiled at her so happily, that she had to keep staring at his face, wishing it was always that way.  
"Then, I'll be yours, too," he smiled, "now you just need one of these yourself" and he swiftly bent his head to peck her on the cheek.  
"Na-na-na-na-Nagihiko!" Amu stuttered, bright-red, while placing her fingers on the spot where he kissed her.

Nagihiko just laughed softly at her, before he looked at her shyly, "..is it okay if I walk you home for another few streets or so?" he asked her.  
"Eh? Wouldn't that be troubling you, Nagihiko? You'll have to walk farther." Amu answered, glad with the change of subject.  
"I don't mind at all, Amu-chan. I'd like to walk with you a bit more. "  
"Ah, I see.." she smiled softly at him, before it turned into a small laugh and tugged his hand, "Let's go then!" she laughed at him.  
"Hai, hai!" he chuckled back.  
They walked up the hill again, with their fingers still intertwined.  
"…Ne, Nagihiko?"  
"What is it, Amu-chan?"  
She giggled, embarrassed with her own cooking skills, "I think your chocolate will taste better than mine, even though they're from the same batch!"  
"Is that so? Then, let's try them!"  
"Eh? Ah, okay."  
They both got a piece of chocolate from their boxes, and looked at each other.  
"…ready? 3.. 2.. 1.. Eat!" and popped it in their mouths.  
When they both swallowed, they grinned at each other.  
"Delicious!"

**~Owari**

* * *

I love Nagi/Amu :D

Nadeshiko had always been one of my favourite characters, and when I found out _she _was a _he_, my first thought was _gooood! He's so cute! _and my second was _pair them! Pair them! Pair them! _:D Teehee. *cough*, anyways. Some parts are a bit awkward xD But don't mind them _ Please R&R *bows and very sneakily eats chocolate* - I didn't get any, okay, so I just have to get my own sugar doses _


End file.
